Adrenaline
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Bret/Shawn m/m slash. After Shawn wins his first WWF Championship, he and his lover have a little 'celebration'. Warning contains mature content.


Adreniline

No Own

Shawn was on his knees in the ring, the title he'd worked so long and hard for sitting in his lap. He'd finally done it, his boyhood dream had come true. He dragged himself to his feet, still overwelmed with emotions. He slid out of the ring and stumbled up the ramp, raising the belt high above his head.

He walked behind the curtain and was met with hugs from his friends and even a quick grope. He thanked each one and looked around for his opponent, Bret. He was nowhere to be seen. Shawn brushed off his friends and went into his locker room, closing the door behind him.

"That belt looks great on you Baby." Said a voice from behind him. Shawn spun around, coming face to face with Bret Hart. Bret smiled and wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist, pulling him closer and claiming his lips for a passionate kiss.

When they broke aparts, Shawn was gasping for breath. He leaned his head against his lover's chest, his arms around Bret's neck.

"Thank you." he muttered.

"You don't have to thank me Baby. You earned that belt."

Shawn nodded against his chest.

"You need a shower." he said playfully. Bret pulled his right up against him.

"So do you." he teased back. "Conserve water?"

"Always." Shawn smirked, pulling away from Bret to strip off his tights. Bret follows suit and they both stared appreciatively at the other's body. Bret grabbed shower supplies and a towel and both men headed towards the shower. Bret set the supplies aside and put the towel on the bench before pushing Shawn up against the wall and claiming him for a hot, possesive kiss as he turned on the water blindly.

"What's this?" he growled against Shawn's lips, his hand trailing down to cup the man's erection.

"Adreniline." Shawn muttered against the older man's lips, his hands gripping at Bret's shoulders.

"Mmmmm adreniline problems need to be taken care of right away." Bret teased, both hands now groping Shawn's ass as he rubbed up against him.

"Then take care of it." Shawn growled, moaning as he watched Bret sink to his kness in front of him and take the head on his erection into his mouth. Shawn's back arched as he bucked foreward. Bret held his hips still as he slowly took Shawn down his throat and pulled off, then repeat the action.

Shawn whimpered as Bret started to suck him with all he had, trying to thrust but held still by Bret's hands. All he could do was bury his hands in the other man's hair and beg.

"Bret please, I can't hold on much longer!" he groaned. Bret abruptly stood, making Shawn let out a disappointed whine.

"Shhh I want you to cum with me inside." he muttered, turning Shawn around and having him brace his hands against the wall again as the water showered down on them.

Bret went down to his knees again and parted Shawn's ass, running his tongue along his entrance. Shawn thrusted back suddenly and gasped.

"So responsive Baby." Bret muttered before working his tongue inside Shawn. Shawn bucked and moaned as Bret ate him.

"Bret!" he whined. Bret smirked and pulled away, grabbing Shawn's vanilla body wash (which more often than not ended up in his ass rather than on his body) and slicked his fingers.

He rubbed the makeshift lube around Shawn's entrance before pushing his first finger inside to the knuckle. Shawn let out a gutteral moan and pushed back against the finger. Bret added a second one, scissoring them to open his lover.

"Bret, please!" Shawn whimpered, pleading with Bret to stop teasing.

"Ok Angel." Bret relented, removing his fingers and slicking himself with the bodywash. He positioned himself at Shawn's entrance.

"Ready Baby Angel?" Bret asked, kissing Shawn's shoulder.

"Yes! Bret! Fuck me!" Shawn demanded.

"As you wish." Bret said, pressing foreward and pushing passed the ring of muscle and making Shawn groan in pleasure.

"Bret! Just fuck me!" Shawn begged when Bret stopped to let him adjust. Grinning, Bret pull almost all of the way out before thrusting foreward again.

"Oh God! Bret!" Shawn moaned. Bret smirked and set a hard and fast rhythm, knowing that neither of them could hold out much longer. He reached down to stroke Shawn's cock as he pummeled his ass. Shawn moaned and groaned, making Bret even more aroused. Both men were on the edge.

"Cum with me Angel." Bret moaned into his ear. Shawn came gasping and shouting Bret's name as Bret released inside him. Both men's legs gave out and Bret slid down the wall, keeping Shawn in his lap and not pulling out. Shawn lay curled against him as they panted, recovering.

"So beautiful." Bret mumbled in Shawn's ear, kissing it. Shawn smiled. Bret finally got the strength to pull out and stand, bringing Shawn with him. They washed each other lovingly, shampooed and rinsed each other's hair, making sure to get in a few good gropes.

They dressed and left the arena in favor of their hotel room. Both men were exhausted from an hour in the ring and the intense love making. They undressed and curled up in bed together, snuggling against one another.

"I meant what I said." Bret said softly in Shawn's ear.

"What?"

"You really do look great in that belt." he smirked.

"Well maybe next time we make love, I'll wear it." Shawn grinned. Bret laughed, holding his Baby close.

"That could be fun. Maybe you can have another 'adreniline problem' after Raw."


End file.
